Lapis Lazuli
by LovinoMargarita
Summary: Ruri was taken over by Rosiel, and with that, her physical being and spirit were gone, leaving Rosiel reawakened on earth. But that's not the end. Far from it. Every ending is a beginning, and with her death, an new Ruri will emerge.
1. Chapter 1

* To begin, I do not entirely own this story, it is a combination of my own idea and that of SmileRen. *

Lapis lazuli

In other words,- me.

My name is Ruri Saiki and I go to a private catholic girls school. Sara Mudo is my best friend, she goes to my school too. I'll admit that I do kind of like Sara possibly too much. She stands up for me and looks after me.

But really, I like her brother too, Setsuna. He has Sara's blonde hair, and he's incredibly handsome for a boy. Something about him is off though. I can read auras, and while Sara's is soft and warm, his is ... different.

Something like wings seem to be following him around, a golden light like that of an angels.

Anyway, this is me. Let's begin with what happened last. Not first, because to do that would mean going back in time before everything. And right now, that doesn't seem fitting. So I'll start at the end and wind my what happened after 'the end'.

-0-0-

"Lazuli darling, come here." Rosiel-sama beckons me from the dark room of his chamber. He resides on the length of furniture, his messy golden hair flowing around him and pooling on the cushions.

"Yes?" I say, coming from the room, I kneel just outside of the doorway. It was only a few days ago that Rosiel-sama had given me this body, that of an angel, already I'd become used to it's form.

"I'll be taking my leave now, take care of my chambers." he said, rising from where he lie and ran a hand through his hair.

"Where are you going?" I ask, following him to the door, he already wore his formal dress, the attire he chose befit his elegant features to a T.

"I need to talk to the Metatron, and Sevotharte, by now they should be holding counsel." Rosiel-sama said.

"I see," I said, watching as he left, closing the door behind him. I sigh, I never thought I'd be here. When I died, I never once thought I might not remain dead. Rosiel-sama used me to become himself again, his soul had been sealed in the earth.

But when he was resurrected, my physical form was destroyed. Rosiel-sama was kind enough to bring me to heaven, and gave me a body. Now I serve him.

Walking back towards the room I'd come from, inside the tomb was slightly open, blood ran down the floor towards two huddling children. One terrified and the other just watching. Maybe she had given up.

Cords shot out and ripped another child towards the pool of cords. I flinched and looked away, closing the door behind me, not wanting to hear the screams.

I've done my best to keep it from Rosiel-sama, but I can't stand watching that... that _thing_ eat innocent little children. But I have no room to speak since I owe him this body and this second chance at life.

Pinching the bridge of my nose I sigh and decide to start cleaning the room up. It was a terribly mess, a blanket and clothes thrown around, a robe hanging barely on the side of the couch. Through the windows pale not-light light passes through the too thick glass inside. It was hard to tell if the light made the room lighter or darker.

Taking the blanket I folded it and placed it on the end of the couch, then with the clothes I folded it and make a tower of the things before setting them on the couch. I wondered sometimes why Rosiel-sama doesn't sleep in the bed. It occurred to me a while ago, shortly after I'd been brought back, just why he might not.

In such a big bed, one becomes even more aware of the fact that they're alone. Maybe Rosiel-sama is lonely.

The screams from behind the door cease, and as I stand perfectly still, listening, I can faintly hear a voice. Not that it's any of my business. I'm merely Rosiel-sama's servant.

-0-0-

The day I met archangel Michael is a day I won't soon forget. I was sent out by Rosiel-sama to deliver a letter to Sevotharte, whom I'd been told would most likely be with the Metatron.

As I went I looked around for any clue that someone might be around, because for a moment I thought I'd heard something, but dismissed it a moment later seeing as no one was around. Anymore.

Rounding the corner I run into someone, dropping the letter I go sprawling on the floor.

"Watch we're your going!" A young man said, his hair a fiery red like a deep sunset. The head of a blue dragon on his left cheek. I couldn't help but stare. "Are you stupid?" he asked upon my not responding, I immediately felt a blush on my cheeks and stood up, dusting myself off, I looked over at him only to look down.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to run into you. Sorry." I say, bowing and looking for the letter, it was beside his foot. Kneeling down I was about to grab it when he picked it up.

"Who are you?" He asked, glaring.

"Me? I, um, Ruri Saiki." I say, feeling stupid, Rosiel-sama wouldn't approve of my behavior outside of his chamber.

"Feh, get out of here before I kill you, human." He said, then walked passed me. I never would have thought that being called a human would be an insult, but suddenly I felt angry. I'm not human anymore. I'm an angel. I'm ... I'm Lapis Lazuli.

"Please give me the letter back." I say, turning around.

"What?" he asked, stopping.

"Please, Rosiel-sama requested I bring that to Sevotharte," I say.

He lifts up his arm, the letter between his index and middle finger, as if saying, 'come and get it'. I took a few steps forward and just as my finger grazed it, it went up in flames.

"Ha, that's what you get for ordering me around, human." he smirked, dropped the flaming paper, which was now just a pile of ashes as it crumbled on the floor. I bent down and picked up the ashes in my hands, glancing up I watched him walk away.

Who was he?

-0-0-

***Thank you for reading! Please Review if you have the time!***


	2. Chapter 2

Rosiel-sama tells me he's going to talk to someone about the woman branded Lilith. Apparently she was part of a conspiracy to murder the Metatron.

While he's gone, I can't help but notice how angry he seems. Something must have happened. But what? He was like this yesterday too, when I'd returned. Was he still made about the letter? I'd explained to him what happened, it only worsened his mood the other day.

Sighing, I stand there motionless for a long moment. Voices from the room where the tomb is, I can't help but notice it now. The voice of a child. That thing can't speak, and there's no way one of the children could still be alive. Unless maybe he no longer needs to feed.

Curiosity weights out the fear, and I open the door to peek in.

In rags, a single child sits there, leaning against the open tomb, she watches me as I open the door the rest of the way. How is it she's still alive? That thing should have eaten her by now.

"You have it wrong, Katan wouldn't hurt me. And he's not a thing." She said. Coils moved around in the tomb. Is it going to eat her?

"Katan and I are going to leave this place." She says, one of the coils slipping from the mass to be draped over the child's shoulder. Was he really going to let her live?

"He's not a monster," the girl says.

"W-who are you?" I ask, trying to calm down. How was it this child knew what I was thinking?

"I am Tiara."

-0-0-

"_We're going to leave this place." Tiara said, I bit my lip. There was no way Rosiel-sama would allow this. The last thing he needed now was another reason to be angry. Maybe I could stop this. _

"_Your name is Katan, correct?" I asked, the coils slowed for a moment as if in response, then moved around once more. _

"_You know full well Rosiel-sama would never let you leave. I know I've only just been reborn, but it's obvious he cares for you. Why would you try to hurt him like this?" I asked, taking a step forward even though I knew I didn't want to be any closer to that thing. _

"_Katan, don't-!" Tiara said, too late. Coils shot out of the tomb, what looked to be a human man stood up, coils and blood covering him. In the not-light light it was hard to tell if he was even real and not a projection of the coils. But even so, a long wire shot out, it lashed out, hitting my arm, another hit my face. _

_Blood oozed from the wounds, light slashes. Not to bad, I must say. Though I have a feeling the only reason he didn't kill me is because of that girl. _

_My knees cave in on me and I fall to the ground, staring at them. I'm an angel. I shouldn't be afraid, and yet… this thing! Katan! He's… he's like no angel or being I've ever seen. _

"_Katan, It's alright." Tiara says. _

-0-0-

I couldn't change his mind. That thing is so set on leaving with that girl. I begged them to talk to Rosiel-sama. I wouldn't stand in their way so long as they talked to him first. Tiara agreed.

I sit down on the couch, already my wounds are closing, so this is one of the magical abilities of an angel huh? Such a wonderful gift, and yet these angels are fighting. Rosiel-sama said that they are at war. What kind of war is it? One between heaven and hell?

Brushing my cheek the blood stops, already that particular wound is closed. If only I could have said the same for my side. Now it was only a minor flesh wound, blood barely trickling out, but my clothes were damaged, blood stained into the once clean fabric.

"Rosiel-sama, I'm sorry." I say to myself.

-0-0-

Three days ago I received this body form Rosiel-sama. He'd taken my soul to heaven and placed me in this body. Such a wonderful gift, even if I do not resemble myself from my past life.

My once short black hair was now long, and I had no need for glasses. Rosiel-sama had fixed them long ago before I became an angel. Back when I was still just Ruri Saiki.

"Lazuli darling, come here," he'd said, kneeling before me, a hand outstretched. His kind eyes watching me as I slowly inched forward and took his hand.

"Rosiel…sama…" I said, I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"I brought you here to serve a purpose, rather than be brought to a place of never ending agony, my dear. Do you promise to stay by my side?" he asked. It seemed incredibly silly at the time. Why would I ever dream of leaving this mans side? He brought me back to life.

I guess you could say my feelings, the ones I'd had to Setsuna, had moved onto Rosiel-sama. They had the same face. And Rosiel-sama paid attention to me, even though it was to have me run errands and to mind that thing, Katan.

Even so, this seemed to be a purpose, he'd given me a purpose. And I liked it. This life…more pleasant than my last life.

If I can, I'd like to stay here forever.

-0-0-

Upon a second errand, I was sent when he returned to his chamber. I had yet to tell him about Katan and Tiara, but he didn't let me tell him before he sent me out, he didn't say anything about the blood on me. I bowed my head and started out.

Rosiel-sama is just as angry now as he was earlier. I was to seek out something for Rosiel-sama, a looking glass. I assume he would use it to peer down to earth. His last glass had been broken the day before last, when he'd seen something he hadn't wanted to see.

Coming out into a large room, the ceiling reaching high above, and glass high up there as a ceiling glistened. Up there, the not-light light couldn't reach, and instead real light would flow in. It was a truly beautiful sight.

"Oi, leave me alone!" I heard someone say, turning to my left I saw the man from before, flaming red hair and dragon head walk in, a woman had been following him, but she now fled. I wondered for a moment just what it was that she wanted, but decided better to get out of here before he saw me.

"Hey, you. Human." He said, too late. I'd turned around and started in the direction of Zaphikel, he would know where I could find a looking glass.

Stopping, I turn back towards the man.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I thought I told you to get out of here before I killed you." He said, crossing his arms. Had he been serious?

"I'm not a human," and I can't simply leave. Rosiel-sama needed me.

"Right, and I'm not Michael." He spouted.

Was that his name? It suited him. Wait a minute… the Michael?

"Now, get out of here human. Before I splatter your pretty little guts all out the room." He smirked. Was he trying to look threatening? He's so tiny and so angry.

"If you'll excuse me," I started.

"What? Going to run with your tail between your legs? Petty human, your just like the rest." He said, his words seemingly echoing around the large room.

"I'm not human, and I have a name, thank you very much." I said, trying not to snap.

"Right."

"Lapis Lazuli. Now, good bye, Michael." I said, it was all I could do to not snap at him.

Twenty minutes I bring the looking glass to Rosiel-sama, he's furious, and throws the mirror into the wall a moment later. His chamber in ruins. Poor Rosiel-sama… he must have found Tiara.


	3. Chapter 3

Tiara said they would be going back to Assiah. Not where on earth exactly, only that they would be leaving, and Katan wouldn't have to feed on people anymore.

"A place where we can be happy." She said.

Maybe it was because of Tiara, but maybe Katan does want to leave Rosiel-sama's side.

"Do you want to come with us?" Tiara asked.

I glanced over my shoulder, the chamber was empty, but it still felt like Rosiel-sama was here. I shake my head slightly. I should stay with him.

"Assiah, or earth, is where everyone you knew is." She said.

Thoughts of Sara and Setsuna and mom and dad filled my head. For a moment, I wanted to go.

"You can come with us," Tiara says.

"Get out of here." A voice says, I whip around, Rosiel-sama had just walked into the room and now he stood there, distaste apparent on his pretty face. He started for me, stopping just at my side.

"We will leave." Tiara said. She stood, there for a moment, watching me, I had to look away.

Suddenly the wall came underway, the space where the door had been, the one Rosiel-sama had just come from, had collapses, rubble and dust floated down among the large pieces of debris.

"Rosiel, it's time to die." Through the dust a flash of red, Michael stood there now.

-0-0-

A wave of heat and fire shot out of his arm as he aimed it at us, Rosiel-sama grabbed my arm and pulled me back with him, however Tiara didn't move. Her little body was enveloped by flames, her hand out towards the room where Katan resides.

"S...orry...Katan..." I could hear her faint voice say.

A shrill hiss came as more flames spanned out, Rosiel-sama stood now, as if to face Michael.

"Rosiel-sama!" I say, seeing the flames swirl around Michael's hand, a grim smile on his face. If only I could stop this... can I?

I bite my lower lip and stand, running towards Michael, he merely smiles, as if saying, 'Ready to die, human?' I crash into him, we fall to the ground.

Unable to see what had happened, I whip my head around to see Katan covering Rosiel-sama, I cringe. The urge to cry overwhelms me. Gripping Michael's shirt tears start to drip down my face.

Tiara was dead. And Rosiel-sama was alive. Both joy and sadness are overwhelming emotions as the tears continue, drip dropping into Michael. He just watches me. This is his fault.

-0-0-

It was the next day that I once again ran into Michael, this time, I was about as angry as I could ever be, which is surprising since I haven't gotten angry at someone since Sara.

"Hey human, looks like you and Rosiel get to live another day, Sevotharte recalled the order. " he said, stopping, I glare at him.

I ignore him, brushing passed him and starting don the hall when he speaks again.

"What, are you deaf? I would have kill you both ya know?" he's trying to taunt me. Why?

Turning around I rest one hand on the wall As I pinch the bridge of my nose with the other hand. What was he trying to accomplish with this?

"Rosiel's pet's are as dumb as ever it seems, worthless." he says, gauging my reaction.

Anger rises as I bite my lip. I try to be a good person, I don't like to fight, why is this guy so infuriating? Through my fingertips something like an electric current passes between them and goes into the wall. A moment later cracks are running up and down along the wall, making large and small pieces and then it falls.

Oops. Did I do that?

Michael just stars at the remains of the wall, a mixed look between dumbstruck and amusement. I quickly turn around and run off.

-0-0-

When I'd returned from my walk, trying to forget about destroying that wall, I'd come to the chamber, Just looking in Rosiel wasn't in viewing distance. The corpse of Tiara and the rubble had been taken away, all that remained of the damage was the half wall, which was going to be rebuilt in due time.

Rosiel-sama had been quiet all the while, Katan had protected him during the attack, something had changed in Rosiel-sama. I wasn't quite sure what.

Slowly walking over to the room where the tomb lie, I peeked in. Coils in the tomb move around Rosiel-sama's hand. Rosiel-sama... I wish I could ask what he was thinking about, maybe console him, but I already knew he wouldn't tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

It's warm. The sun light pouring into the garden warms my skin as I sit on the bench just a ways off from the path. I lie back, the warmth is comforting, like everything's going to be alright. For me and for Rosiel-sama. Shutting my eyes, I drift in the warmth…

"-ri? Ruri, wake up!" A familiar voice says, I blink, staring down at me is Sara, she is smiling at me. "You shouldn't sleep out here, I didn't think you'd sleep all through lunch."

I sit up, rubbing my eyes from behind my glasses. When had I fallen asleep? Two empty bentos lay beside Sara, who sat beside me. "How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"You ate half your bento and fell asleep. Honestly, what am I going to do with you? You were studying late last night again weren't you?" She said, getting up, she offered me a hand. I took it, smiling.

"Sort of," I run a hand through my hair, it was just like Sara to take care of me. "I was actually watching some TV and fell asleep in the living room."

"Ruri, your such a child," She smiled, taunting me as she picked up her bento. "I haven't done that since I was six!" She boasted.

I laughed, "But didn't you say the other day that you woke up with your head on the table while watching anime."

"Hmph, well, let's get to class!" She changed the subject, picking up my own bento I followed her to the doors leading into the school away from the warm garden of the school. "Hey Ruri? I'm going to meet Setsuna after school, want to come with me…..?"

"Hey, wake up idiot." A hand taps my shoulder, I blink. Hmm? Had I been dreaming? "Sara…" I say as I sit up, rubbing my eyes. It had to have been a dream, it was back when I was still human, and when Sara and I had been friends.

"Human! Let's get one thing straight! No one but high ranking angels are allowed here in the garden!" Michael says, glaring at me, I wondered briefly how long he had been standing there.

"Sorry, I fell asleep, it's so nice out I couldn't help it." I say, wondering why he'd gotten so angry at me, until I remembered that's just how he is. I stifled a yawn, hiding it behind one hand. Looking around again it really was a beautiful example for a garden, lush green grass, tall, trimmed trees and shrubbery. A gray white path of stone leading around the garden. "Almost like Amahara I suppose."

"Feh, you humans are all alike. You see something pretty and decide it's some miracle straight from fairytales. But I guess in a sense this is something resembling that forgotten place." He tsked and faced away from me, towards the path, farther along the way a man who looked like a priest was accompanied by a small boy, they were coming this way.

"Get out of here." Michael said.

"What?" I asked, taking my eyes off the man and child to look at Michael.

"If they see you'll no doubt Sevotharte will hear about it. Get going or I'll report you myself." He said, glaring at me through the corner of his eye. I nodded and started up the path away from the two, looking over my shoulder quickly before I was out of sight I happened to see him watching me.

-0-0-

Rosiel-sama left his chamber just as I'd come in, before I could utter a word he spoke. "I'll be back, stay here till I return Lazuli," he said, and was gone in a moment.

I watched the space where he had been for a moment, and sighed. Lately that's all Rosiel-sama seemed to do. Other than staying beside Katan, he would vanish into thin air like a common poltergeist. It was sad to say the least.

It made me sad to see him like this and to know that I couldn't help him even the tiniest bit. Almost like I'm a burden to him. Shaking my head I dismiss the thought. I'd never be a burden to Rosiel-sama, I do my best for him. Or… maybe I've become tiresome to him.

The door to Katan's tomb is open, no screams sounded from inside, so I chose to take a peek. It had been some time since I'd last seen human children in the chamber with Katan, maybe he no longer needed to feed?

Inside the tomb lay silent, not a hint of a child or any blood on the floor was visible. Had he really not been feeding all this time? It had been days since Tiara had died, maybe she was the reason?

Deep inside the tomb I could hear the sound of coils slithering, like snakes, and chose to shut the door quietly as I could and let him rest. Or whatever it is that Katan did in his tomb.

Sinking down into the piece of furniture I sighed. Thinking back to my meeting with Michael, it wasn't as horrible as the other times.

'This resembles that forgotten place', he'd said. Amahara, it's kinda like Eden, why would he say it's forgotten? I couldn't begin to fathom why he might have said something like that. But I suppose it's not my place to question what I don't know without some information on it.

I certainly couldn't ask Rosiel-sama, maybe I'd have to ask someone else. But who? The more I thought about it the more confused I became. Eden… I hadn't heard the story in such a long time. How exactly did it go again?

I wonder…

-0-0-

"'Sara'," He said, I turned around, when had he gotten there? I stood there looking out at the garden from a large room with enormous windows. He stood there, a look of uncertainty on his face. "That's what you said right?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"The other day, you said that name, Sara." He said, his lip twitched.

"I suppose, why do you ask?" I say, not quite sure why he would remember such a tiny detail such as that.

"There's a 'Sara' in Tenkai, 'Paradise'. I'm not sure if they're the same, but when you said her name it reminded me of her." Michael said, turning around he started to walk away.

"Why did you tell me this?" I called after him. Something about that didn't seem right. Even if it was Sara Mudo, there's no way it could be possible. Right?

"I don't know." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

Tenkai. Paradise. That's what Michael said right?

Something about his sudden willingness to talk to me and not just insult me didn't seem right. Was he planning something? Maybe another attack on Rosiel-sama? No… it's been so quiet, and Rosiel-sama would know if Michael was going to use me to get to him. I'm sure of it.

So what on earth was he planning? I haven't the slightest clue as to where or how I would go about finding him. I certainly can't ask Rosiel-sama, but I feel that if I ask someone where he is he would know.

Not that he would, well… anyway, the thought of that is something I may deal with later but right now I'm walking towards the garden.

What exactly would I ask him? About Sara? Or Tenkai? Or even, why is he telling me things, like Sara and so on, when he calls me a stupid human and threatens me? I step out into the garden, from here I can see the path and I can't help but go towards it, the feel of the stone beneath my feet is familiar.

I follow the path as it winds around shrubbery and straight and then continues on if someone were to keep going. Stopping just around the corner I see the bench I'd fallen asleep on the other day. Now sitting there was a man in all black, he looked like a priest.

Then it hits me. He's the one who I'd seen with Michael, the one with the young boy.

The thought to run away hit me first, but then also the urge to talk to him. Ask him about Michael and about Tenkai and about Sara. A piece of me knew it was stupid to start talking to a stranger about such things, especially when Michael had been so kind as to warn me about him, and yet…

I clench my hands into fists before sucking in a breath and starting towards the man. What am I doing? Michael told me to stay away from him. _Since when do you listen to someone who had been so unkind? Calls you names and threatens you and Rosiel?_

"E-excuse me." I say, bowing forward. It had seemed like forever since I'd felt terrified enough to bow before someone while asking a question.

"Hmm?" The man looked towards me.

I stand straight up.

"I-"

His eyes were shut behind his glasses as I stopped he tilted his head to the side in question. Why were his eyes closed?

"Yes?" he prompted, eyes still shut.

"I, uh, my name is Lazuli, and I was wondering-"

"You're Rosiel's pet aren't you?" he asked, a smile across his lips.

Pet? "Uh, I was wondering if you knew where Michael is?" Darn. I was going to ask about Tenkai, but I'll admit fear of Michael learning about it would make him angry.

"Is that really what you want to ask me?" He says in a calm voice, melodic almost.

What?! "Uh…"

"If you really must find him, then you should look around, I wouldn't know where he'd be." He said. I nodded, and started walking farther along the path, trying to get my thoughts off of what he said.

It was almost as if he'd heard my thoughts. I shake my head. I'm imagining things.

Casting a glance over my shoulder the man was gone, walking in the opposite direction, back along the path.


	6. Chapter 6

***Specialty Valentine's Day Chapter! Has no real part in the plot overall except to piss of the lonely people and to make the in love people question my sanity! Feel free to skip this chapter if you must, it has no value in the story and you will miss nothing but a cutesy Valentine's Day chapter. Yours truly- LovinoM. 3~!* **

Roses. Three to be exact. They sit on the bench in the garden. Nothing particularly notable about them, and if I hadn't stopped to take a look around I probably never would have noticed them. Just three roses. Sitting on a bench.

Something about them however didn't seem right though. Maybe it's because one looked trashed. Maybe it was because their stems were broken like someone had ripped them from the plant with brute force. Or maybe it's because a speck of red, possibly blood, was staining the stone bench.

Looking around I'm alone, but I should know better than that by now. I suppose right around now it would be happening. The human holiday of exchanging chocolates with a loved one. A smile comes to my lips as I pick up the roses and smell them.

The smell fills my lungs as I breath in deeply for a moment. Then set them back down. One beside the other, three straight parallel lines. I cross my arms behind my back as I start down the path again. Maybe he'd been watching. Maybe he wasn't. And maybe he'd know what it meant. Three roses. Three words come to mind. Aligned in a way that might suggest the meaning was understood.

Beating wings. A gust of wind. I turn around to see the roses gone. I smile. So he had been watching. It must have taken some effort on his part, as someone who hates humans so much, to attempt to copy one of their habits. He's changing, bit by bit. Is it because of me, I wonder.


	7. Chapter 7

I returned to Rosiel-sama's chamber, I'd been looking and looking for Michael, but hadn't found a single clue. Why was it he seemed to only be there when I could care less?

"Michael…" I mumble the words, as if it would make him suddenly appear. I pause for effect, but no such magic made him appear. I guess it was worth a try. Rosiel-sama stands there near the doorway to Katan's room. His gaze did not waver from me as I stopped. A look of hatred and confusion was sort of mixed.

He opened his mouth as if to speak, I wait, but he closes his mouth and with another moment, he fades into Katan's room.

Odd. I'm about to call him, ask if he wanted something, but think better of it. It's not right to pry into a person's thoughts. Closing the door behind me I exhale. Rosiel-sama would probably know what Tenkai is. Or for the matter, where it is.

"Lazuli," Rosiel-sama says from behind, beckoning me from Katan's chamber. I go to the door an see him standing beside Katan's tomb, I step towards it and stop just beside him. We turn to each other and his hand is directly before my eyes, his index finger extended out.

He taps it against my brow and I suddenly feel tired. "Rosiel….sama…?" I mumble, I tumble forward into awaiting arms.

-0-0-

"…well?" I blink, Sara is staring at me, she stands beside me and a hand goes to my head as I look around. We're on a bridge, I can hear the train below up run passed on the tracks. My head is ringing, and I'm not sure why. I don't remember coming here.

"Should I take you to a hospital?" Sara continues, I shake my head.

"I'm just dizzy. When did we get here?" This is right along our route home, but I don't remember the walk here, or school even. How strange.

"Ruri? Weren't you paying attention? Maybe it's the heat, come on, I'll buy you a juice," Sara says, taking my hand and leading me through the throng of people to the fast food place on the corner. I stand outside leaning against the wall as she comes back with two cups.

"Thanks," I say, taking the cup from her outstretched hand and bring the straw to my lips, the frozen fruit is sweet.

"No problem." Sara says, and we start walking again, the throbbing of my head is still there, but not as bad now, it's more like background noise to the sounds around me. "Mind if I hang out at your house for a bit?" Sara asks the closer we get to my house, her place is farther down the way.

"Sure, why?" I ask. The throbbing is ringing now, coming back in full force. Ow.

"Mom is… I think she's having trouble. I don't know, she's just been so angry lately." Sara says in a sad tone.

"She hasn't done anything to you has she?" I say, stopping. A second passes, it feels like forever, the movement of Sara facing forward and turning to me with a smile.

"No, Jeeze Ruri, what are you saying? Mom's just a bit angrier than usual. I think she's just getting old and crabby." She says, we both just stand there for a long moment before she says "Honest, all her anger is bringing me down lately."

I crack a grin. "'Kay. And you probably just need help with your math don't you." As I say it Sara purses her lip like she's been found out but she then laughs. Her laugh is pretty. Just like her long beautiful blonde hair and her vibrant eyes and her pale skin. It still amazes me how I could have such an amazing friend.

All the walk to my house we talk about the stupid things. Like the boy who asked Sara out at lunch the other day, or how our history teacher's hair piece was crooked all day, or how a sister found some boy from another school with a student in the church balcony. We laughed about how people were saying she was going to hell, not in a mean way, but because they weren't the only two people who had the idea of the balcony.

We munched on strawberry pocky, I helped her with the math formulas and she somehow got the remote to the TV and turned on anime. It didn't matter that we'd both seen that episode a dozen times over. It was the heart wrenching scene when we realized Eiichi was dead, and that the girl who was in love with him knew all along.

Sara leaves just as dinner is ready, and she waves good bye. All day we'd hung out, talked, laughed, and yet… it felt so empty. So very empty and cold and lacking. Maybe I'm losing my mind, but it feels like I've forgotten something important.

I still have no recollection of school today, maybe I forgot to do a worksheet? Sara would have told me, something else maybe? I shut the front door and wander to the kitchen, mom is stirring the curry on the stove top and I hope she hasn't made it too spicy this time. Last time I'd smelt spicy curry for two days after eating it.

Turning around I start down the hall and stop half way to my door.

Smell. I couldn't smell the curry. I back track, go down the stairs and stop just behind mom. I peer over her shoulder, the red curry is bubbling as she stirs it, and yet I can't smell it. "Is something wrong Ruri?" Mom asks, I back up and shake my head. Maybe I'm catching a head cold?

Returning to my room I sit down at my computer and prop my head up with one arm.

"Something important huh?" If it was so important, why did I forget it?

The next day I wake up really early and call Sara. It sounds like I'd just woken her up when she answers, she stifles a yawn as I tell her good morning.

"Ruri? What's up?" She says, I can imagine her rubbing her eyes or running her hand through the mess of hair.

"I was wondering, how was school yesterday?" As I say it the sentence sounds dumb.

"What? Did you hit your head or something? We hung out all day." She says.

"I know, it's just…" What was I getting at? I close my mouth, indignant to say what's lingering at the tip of my tongue.

"Ruri, I'll see you later, alright?" She says, and hangs up. I hold the phone to my ear longer than necessary, I don't know why. The ringing in my head is still there all the while as I dress and pack my homework into my bag.

We walk to school together, as we go at a leisurely pace I hear something. A catch of metal, the slight tink of something scraping, and to my right I look down a dark alleyway and see someone light a cigarette in my mouth.

Something about that makes me stop. Staring at the flame of the lighter as the man flips it shut and shoves it in his pocket before the man takes a drag on the cigarette. The end glowing a burning red color.

"Ruri? Come on, we're going to be late." Sara says, I nod, but I can't seem to move my feet. Something about the flame. The flicker of the flame as it lit. "Ruri," Sara continues, she takes hold of my hand to try and drag me along but I stay there.

The man looks up, he had red hair, and he smirks, his cigarette goes out, and he brings a hand to it, and it's magically lit once more. I didn't hear the sound of the lighter that time. As if it weren't real. "Come on-"

I reluctantly let her pull me along. A sort of floating feeling dissipating as we walked. People seemed to multiply into this enormous crowd. We were practically swimming in them. Time didn't seem to matter as we walked, now at a slower pace. Who was that in the alley?

Then suddenly, I hadn't a clue about what I'd just thought. What alley? Who…? I didn't know where the thought had come from, I didn't remember a person… maybe I'm really going crazy.

"Ruri, look at that," Sara said, stopping to stare in the window of a fancy store, dresses hanging on faceless bodies littered the viewing platform. It really was pretty, there was a blue one in front of me, a pleasant color that reminded me of something. A stone?

"Like a sapphire," I mumbled, knowing it was wrong. Very wrong. This wasn't a dark blue, like you could get lost in it, but rather a tempting blue. Like paint. "What was that?" Sara asked, turning her head from the white dress beside it. Sequins and pearls dotted the white silk dress. To gaudy for everyday where. They all were a little over the top, to pretty to be worn anywhere but an extravagant party.

"It reminds me of something." I said, stepping back, maybe looking from a distance would help. My brain has just been foggy since the other day.

"Ruri, you look really pale, maybe you should go home," She said, she came close, blocking my view of the glass, our reflections clear on it. I nodded, the thrumming in my head suddenly felt worse, and then Sara took my hand as if to lead me back to my house. I caught a glimpse in the glass. An aura reflected of both of us. A fleeting white light illuminated around me, and around Sara… nothing. Everything has an aura, but Sara had none.

"Sara, Sara stop." I said, she tightened her grip on my hand, and stopped, her back to me all the while.

"Ruri, why'd you have to do that?" She said, a said tone in her normally cheerful voice, she turned to me, a pained look on her face. "You could stay here with me, as if you'd never died Ruri. Don't you want to stay?"

I could only stare at her, my mouth opened but not a word came out. "I'm sorry." I thought. That sad look on her face, I knew I had caused it, and yet…I knew I couldn't stay here. This wasn't real. This…was a dream. And I had to wake up.

Everything seemed to be made of glass, cracks rippled in everything, Sara, buildings, the air itself seemed to crack as it all fell apart in a single instant. White light, the cracks giving way and they all fell down. And then it was all black.

-0-0-

"Stop!" I shoot up from the ground, covering my face with my arms, fear prickling at the back of my neck. Something rushes against the wall the far wall of Katan's chamber, a slash as if made out of wind is carved into the solid stone.

"Calm down, just…just a dream," I say, as I say it, I can still feel her eyes on me. I shudder. A coil retreats into the half opened coffin, Katan resides inside, his coils snaking away from the space where I assume I'd been lying.

Had it all been a dream? How long was I asleep? It felt like it was real. Like I was home with Sara and… no. I try to block it out. I shouldn't think of this, not now. I stand, my legs feel like noodles, and I brace myself against the wall as I open the door and walk out. What had Rosiel-sama done to me?


	8. Chapter 8

It's a long while before I can completely say that my body is back under my control, it feels like I'd been asleep for months even though it couldn't have been that long. Could it?

Venturing out of the room my head feels like it's going to snap the second I step out of the room, dropping to my knees I grab the frame with one hand and the other hand goes to my head, I bite my lip. In the back of my mind I didn't want to believe that Rosiel-sama had done this, but who else could have done it?

I remember Rosiel-sama touching my brow, running a hand through my hair the pain subsided briefly so I could think. He had to have done it. But…Rosiel-sama had to, had to have had a good reason for doing so. Right?

For the briefest of moments I thought I heard someone speaking, it faded to a gurgle of someone rasping through closed lips, trying to get the air out of their lungs. Blinking, I look around the room, and for the first time I realize how decimated it really is.

Trashed, the furniture ripped and scattered, broken chunks of the walls had fallen from their holes and to my horror, corpses littered the room. _Oh god!_ I cover my mouth, a wave of nausea making me gasp. "Rosiel…Rosiel-sama? Are you here?" I call, forcing myself to stand, I go to the bedroom and find it not nearly as trashed as the room before, though blood and a burned corpse were lying near the bed, I shut my eyes.

Not Rosiel-sama, please let it not be him….I step towards the corpse, nothing about it was recognizable, shutting my eyes as tightly as I could, I touched the face, trying to feel for something that would be familiar.

In my hand the charred skin regrew, and the facial structure filled out into a real face, daring to open my eyes I exhaled a sign. It wasn't Rosiel-sama, but someone else. That poor man…

-0-0-

Someone I've come to the garden, the sun is setting and for a moment, I think that nothing is wrong. That what happened to Rosiel-sama's quarters was an illusion, and that the nightmare I'd been trapped in was just that, a nightmare.

Finding the bench I collapse onto it, my limbs feeling like lead- a feeling I'd long forgotten.

"Ah-!" I hear someone say, through the bushes a child falls through it in an over-exaggerated gesture, but for some reason it didn't seem like an act. "Are you alright?" I say, leaning over the bench to my side where he's come out of, he looked up at me through blue eyes and his face grew pale.

"Sorry to disturb you!" He quickly said, scurrying to his feet he rushed off down the path before I could say another word. For some reason I was struck, getting to my feet I followed after him, tripping near a tree only to have found him. On the other side a of a shrub I heard him talking, but if there was another person I couldn't hear them.

"That soul… why? How could a human soul have gotten so far on it's own? Zaphikel said she was unusual, but still?" he mumbled, creeping forward on my hands and knees I try to get closer so I can see him, just then the words, "She was so pretty, golden hair like the sun, but what was she saying? It was so faint. 'Set…na'…" He spoke.

Suddenly I shoot up. "What did you say?" My limbs moving on their own accord. "What did you say?" I demand, somehow grabbing him and pinning him to the ground. He looks all but terrified.

"Let me go!" He thrashes, but I have him pinned.

"Tell me." I say.

"Get. Off." He says, and for a moment, I'm almost thinking of letting him go. But than I think of what he said, and the pieces I heard…_ Setsuna?_

"Where is she? What have you done with her?" I say, trying to act like I know what I'm saying, and his eyes go big.

"You know that soul? How did she get this far?" He says, and I let him go. Sitting back, he scoots away from me before speaking again. "That woman, who was she? Was she someone spiritually powerful during life? How could she get this far? Zaphikel doesn't even know." The boy said, his eyes on me, he seemed to have totally bought the idea that I might know what he's talking about.

"Take me to her. Please. I tell you what ever you want to know," I said, Sara? Could it be Sara? What's she doing here? Why isn't she on earth?

He stares at me for a long moment before responding. "Fine. Not now though." I nod.


End file.
